


Adventures of Spontaniety [possible crackfic warning]

by CamoTheRogue



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Mirrors, Other, Short_Stories, Zombie Apocalypse, dontask, helpme, justfuckingaround, little_bit_of_horror, minor_thriller, oneshots, random_oneshots, technological fallout, tryingitout, wierdshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoTheRogue/pseuds/CamoTheRogue
Summary: Just a collection of crackfics and short stories, no real category, will add tags as I write it.





	1. Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask questions.  
> It's better you don't know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A technological fallout destroys the otherwise quiet life of a town.

We'd been without electricity for three weeks. 

Well, more specifically without any kind of technology. It was boring in this small town anyways, but this wasn't the kind of excitement I'd hoped for. 

I'd hoped for maybe a traveling circus, or a concert to show up, not a technological fallout. And now we were stuck, unable to leave without being hurt or killed, because it was chaos outside. Chaos in that everyone was armed, and they were all afraid. Afraid to the point of madness. Then, there were the Outsiders. They were a shady group, seeming completely sane, but shady was better than crazy. Sometimes we sent a message, asking for supplies. We gave them things in return, anything that caught their fancy. But when they asked for people, we decided we could survive on our own for another day. It was torture, but better to starve for a day than to give up one of our own. We lived like this for two of the three weeks, but we ran out of food. Either we used it or it went bad, and even then we ate what we could off of whatever had spoiled. It was a living hell. 

But we finally ran out. So, we asked the Outsiders for help. And they said "We want one of your people." We obliged, and someone went off to them. It was a few days before we saw them again, but they weren't right. They stumbled towards the group of us, muttering insanities, then they,no-  _it_ lunged at one of the older women, taking her to the ground. It ripped her flesh away, then sunk it's teeth into her while she was barely breathing. She stopped moving, seemingly dead.

Then she got up. Groaning and swaying, she went after a child. They attacked everyone in the group, indiscriminate about who was killed. Our group was reduced to almost nothing.

So I ran.

I ran as far and as fast as my legs could carry me. Through the next town and the next, but not aimlessly. I knew where I was going.

I arrived at the bunker my friends and I had discovered the summer before. And after the riots a month later, we stocked it with things we might need in case of full apocalypse. Dehydrated food, a few Swiss Army knives, clothing, building supplies, and other "necessities". I don't know if they're alive anymore, but I've been here for for four days, and I haven't left. I'm not sure how many zombies are out there now, but I'm not about to find out.

If anyone finds this, I'm either in the bunker, or already dead. Either way, I'll enclose some directions in the envelope, because the zombies aren't smart enough to get through the door. I made sure of it. If you read this, come help me. I can help you stay alive, and you can give me some company. Not such a bad deal, right?

Wishing for the best,

     Emery L Ferdrick


	2. The Girl in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was normal. So normal, so plain that people paid her no mind.  
> One day, she becomes abnormal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else: Doing assignments  
> Me: Writing shitty stories online
> 
> Do your work at school kids, don't be like me!

She was ordinary.

She was so ordinary, in fact, that no one would ever think odd things happened to her.

 

Until she was alone.

 

That’s when she appeared.

 

It had been another ordinary, and need it be said, boring day of school, idle chatter and talk with her family. This was the routine she had gone through for all sixteen years of her life. Why would it be different today?

So she sat down to dinner with her ordinary family, and went off to take an ordinary shower. She finished her shower and got dressed into ordinary sleepwear. She lay under her ordinary white sheets, and waited for sleep. 

She couldn’t sleep, which was odd. So she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up, going to the bathroom down the ordinary hallway. She splashed cold water on her face there, then looked into the mirror, and met her own eyes in it’s reflection, it’s hair falling over the shoulder, as hers did.

But those features weren’t hers.

They were not her boring, ordinary brown eyes, nor was it her ordinary brown hair. The eyes that met hers were blue, a blue so abnormal it seemed unearthly. A blue, so bright and beautiful, it was as though two pieces of sky were captured in her mirror. And the hair was black, darker than the feathers on a crow’s back. The girl’s eyes were held with the reflections for but a second, a second that seemed to last and eternity.

 

So, the ordinary girl closed her eyes, shook her head, and when she opened them again, the reflection was gone. Staring back at her were not those eerie blue orbs, but her own boring brown ones. The hair was the same dusty brown it had always been, drooping over her shoulders as was normal.

She shook her head once more, then left the bathroom, turning the light off and returning to her bed. She did not wake her parents, nor did she tell anyone the next day. All she did to record such a happening was to write it in her journal. She continued her ordinary, boring, completely normal life for the next few months, until the girl appeared again.

 

She had gone through her routine and headed off to bed, but unable to sleep she got out from between her boring white sheets and went to the bathroom, doing the same thing she had done just a few months before. She looked up, and saw the other girl again. Her parents were sound asleep, and she saw no reason to wake them. Their eyes met, blue against brown, and the brown eyed girl waved at the mirror, fully expecting her actions to be done by the other. 

They weren’t. The crow-feather girl simply looked into the other’s eyes and waited.

So, brown eyed girl spoke to it, a simple hello. 

And the crow-girl responded, with a similar hello, in a voice just like hers.

There begun a strange friendship, between a girl and her reflection.


End file.
